


we can keep it low, we can take it slow

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Drabble Collection, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: a collection of yugyeom-centric smut drabbles, all five hundred words or less in length.





	1. possessiveness [jaebeom/yugyeom]

**Author's Note:**

> i already have a drabble collection but i decided to make a new one that is focused on improving my smut-writing abilities bc i still have a long way to go before my writing is any good lol.
> 
> each chapter is inspired by a one-word prompt created by a generator that’ll be in the title owo.
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

there’s a hand curled around yugyeom’s throat but somehow it’s jaebeom's gaze that is forcing the breath out of his lungs.

grip tight, eyes burning. jaebeom has this special way of making yugyeom feel like he’s scorched, fire dancing across his skin when jaebeom's free hand grasps his hip. the flush that has painted the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears has begin to dip underneath his silk shirt and jaebeom's stare traces its movement. 

“so pretty.” yugyeom doesn’t feel pretty. pretty is what he feels when jaebeom buries his nose in his hair and runs a hand down his back and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. a floaty, light emotion that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. this is all encompassing, zapping through him from the tips of his fingers to the points of his toes. it’s heavy, the feeling of being used, but yugyeom likes it just as much. “so pretty, all for me, right?”

yugyeom’s lips part to answer, but his urgent reply is cut off. jaebeom's hips snap forward, slick hole opening up even wider around him. jaebeom doesn’t want an answer, not right now. yugyeom knows he’ll desire it after, insecure murmurs when he’s cleaning the cum from between yugyeom’s thighs. but right now, he wants yugyeom to understand that all he ever could be is his. yugyeom doesn’t need convincing, not when nails dig into his neck and jaebeom's dick brushes ever so carefully over his prostate. 

jaebeom knows exactly how to play with him. his grip loosens, briefly, just enough for yugyeom to breathe back in, before it returns, tighter than ever. his thrusts are fast-paced but controlled, hips slamming so hard against his ass but not quite hitting the right spot. jaebeom is the puppet master and yugyeom is his toy, manipulated under his cunning hands. yugyeom only ever feels what jaebeom wants him to. it’s shameful, really, but heat is already pooling in yugyeom’s groin. 

a hand lands a slap against the side of yugyeom’s thigh, red blossoming over pale skin. his rim clenches hard and a pitiful whimper is forced up his aching throat and it’s so, so embarrassing and yugyeom fucking loves it. jaebeom laughs, his soft voice sounding the opposite of soft. “you’re all mine.” it’s a statement, not a question, and the ownership behind it should be wrong. but it isn’t. yugyeom is jaebeom's. that’s just how it is. “right, baby? your hole is all mine. you’re just for hyung to fuck.”

the jealousy in his tone is so evident. yugyeom’s heart pounds. both of them know that he’d never give himself away like this to anyone else. but sometimes jackson forces himself onto yugyeom’s lap or jinyoung teases him a little too affectionately. maybe yugyeom should warn them to stop. maybe he won’t. being fucked like this, after all, is more of a reward than anything else.

yugyeom’s dizzy but he still forces a whine through his quivering lips. “i-i’m all yours, hyung.”

its his last coherent words of the night.


	2. rimming [jinyoung/yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft!jingyeom is my guilty pleasure and deserves more attention bc jinyoung is fucking whipped let me tell y’all 
> 
> i feel like commonly people view them as a dom/sub ship and im not complaining but i enjoy the fluffy smut from them the most uwu

jinyoung's hands are a heavy weight against yugyeom's thighs.

he looks soft like this - hair unkempt, eyes still a little bit drowsy, shirt too big over his broad shoulders. there's less edge to his smile, no teasing smirk in sight as he runs his fingers over the pale skin, and as much as yugyeom enjoys their game of cat and mouse, he finds the calm more pleasant when his mind is still floating in haziness. 

jinyoung sucks kisses into the plush of his thigh, gently, ever-so-gently. he works his mouth over the curve of yugyeom's leg and further, oh-so-further, until his lips close over his rim. yugyeom gasps, harsh sound melting to a whimper as jinyoung's tongue flicks over, just barely, before dragging more surely over the sensitive skin of his perineum and then meeting his hole that flutters around nothing at the attention. 

yugyeom's cheeks burn red, fingers tangling nervously in the sheets as jinyoung's free hand soothingly anchors his stomach to the bed. his thumb slips into his hole, wet with saliva, and holds him open for jinyoung to lap into him, pink walls loosened under his careful tongue. yugyeom bites back an especially pitiful sob as jinyoung licks faster, quicker, messily, until yugyeom's thighs' squeeze around his head and he cums all over his chest with a whine. 

jinyoung drags down his sweatpants to wrap a hand around his own cock, but yugyeom's hand shakily curls around his wrist. "want it in my mouth, hyung," he murmurs, all doe-eyed and fucked out. and so he works his dick over yugyeom's pretty lips, smearing pre-cum in his wake and fucking yugyeom's throat till they're both aching and there's white streaked across yugyeom's mouth.

no matter how soft he is, jinyoung still likes making a mess of him.


	3. kitchen [mark/yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my fics always include an uncessary amount of times of yugyeom saying “hyung” but i am an advocate for mark having a hyung kink okay

mark has him bent over the kitchen counter. 

he feels exposed in a place he really shouldn't be, shirt pulled up to his armpits and jeans around his ankles. mark has one hand idly playing with his perked up nipples and the other pulling at his ass cheeks, just so he can see the stretch of yugyeom's red raw rim as his cock works him open. mark, despite his outwardly sweet appearance, fucks with the brutality of a man starved of affection. he bites over the curve of yugyeom's spine and digs his nails into the softness of his hips and doesn't stop till his hole is gaping. it's intoxicating. 

"hyung," yugyeom sniffles, tears falling from the corners of his eyes at the overload of sensations, from nails scraping over his sensitive chest to the pounding against his prostate. mark shushes him, long fingers rubbing over his wet cheeks, but the next thrust has yugyeom jolting up the counter and scrambling for a hold on something, anything and his cock hitting harshly against the cold surface  and it's too much, a broken noise escaping past his lips. "hyung, i'm gonna-"

mark's hand comes down sharply, smacking against the curve of his ass hard enough for the sound to echo throughout the room. his heart thumps in his chest and his vision blurs and he involuntarily tightens around mark until the other is groaning. "you can't cum yet, not until hyung says." yugyeom can feel the smirk in his deep voice, lips stretching until fang-like teeth poke out. the younger wants to answer, wants to force out a reply, but coherency is lost to the moans slipping through his lips and there's another hit that has yugyeom's legs trembling. "do you understand?"

"yes, hyung."


	4. fisting [bambam/yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bambam has nice hands,, and i’m sure yugyeom appreciates that too

bambam's got his lips against yugyeom's neck and his hand between yugyeom's thighs. 

nails digging into the silk of bambam's shirt, yugyeom clings to the other's thin frame, torn between the light but sloppy kisses being pressed over the curve of his jaw and bambam's fingers, long and thin, carefully pushing into his hole. there's two, twisting and curling inside of him. it's only two, but he already feels so full, carelessly moaning into bambam's ear as the slow thrusting loosens his walls. it's a cold night, the moon shining down through the curtains, and there's too much lube coating his inner thighs, but his skin still prickles with heat where bambam touches. 

another finger probes at his rim, slipping in with ease as the drag against his walls has yugyeom squirming. the barely there brushes against his prostate have his hips twitching upwards impatiently but bambam just keeps at an unhurried pace, ignoring yugyeom's pitiful cries as he sucks bruises into the previously unmarked expanse of his chest. the slick wet noises of four fingers now pressing in and out, over and over again, are almost as embarrassing as the loud mewl that crawls out of yugyeom's throat when bambam takes one of his nipples between his lips, licking in the same steady way that is the opposite of his bouncy energy. 

kisses, comforting, are being peppered across his pink cheeks and the burning bridge of his nose when his thumb is slowly tucked in, then his palm worked in, more and more of bambam's hand disappearing into yugyeom until there's a filthy pop. yugyeom clutches at his arms, hiccuping and crying through endless rambling as bambam starts gently, shifting back to groan at the filthy stretch of his hole around his wrist, but it doesn't last. both of them can only remain resolved to waiting for so long, and suddenly yugyeom's legs are stretched wide open and a fist is punching into him and he's screaming into the silence of bambam's apartment.

he's gaping by the end of it, tears streaming down his cheeks as his hole twitches from the rough treatment and his cock leaks all over his stomach, and it's such a beautiful sight that bambam can't stop himself from holding the younger down for just a little longer.


	5. overstimulation [jackson/yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it’s so genuinely interesting how many different sides there are to got7,, like not to be philosophical in the notes section of a smut drabble but i appreciate how willing they are to be so open with their personalities and so i included jackson’s duality in a fic of him fucking yugyeom cause why not

jackson is paradoxical; his smile is as sweet as sugar but he's carving finger-shaped bruises into yugyeom's wrists.

jackson makes yugyeom feel loved, adored in his affectionate touches and admiring glances, but his doting attitude can melt away fast when he has him pinned against stained sheets. yugyeom shudders with every shaky breath, every push of jackson's hips. each thrust has more and more cum spilling from his hole and his thighs are sticky with sweat and his chest is painted in his own release but jackson won't stop, just tightening his grip and moving somehow faster and faster and never removing his eyes from yugyeom's reddened face.

it's embarrassing. everything's so sloppy, from the slapping of their thighs together to the squelching noises that fill the room. yugyeom feels somehow both full of jackson's dick and cum, and so fucking loose, the glide of the other's cock in and out so easy. a flush is crawling up his skin, tainting his ears and his cheeks with a shade showcasing his shame, but he can't quite break away from jackson's stare that travels down his quivering frame, grinning openly at the mess he's made from the hiccuping sobs falling from kiss-swollen lips to the hard cock spilling pre-cum over his already filthy tummy. 

he gathers yugyeom's wrist in one of his hands, free fingers coming to spread apart cheeks to glance unabashedly as his rim clenches and unclenches erratically. he's close, again, somehow, the constant thrusting against his prostate and jackson's hand curling around his aching dick too much and all it takes is thick fingers squeezing around the girth of his cock to cum. it's violent, eyes rolling back and body shaking uncontrollably and loud whimpers scraping his throat, but jackson doesn't slow down, doesn't even think of it, not even when he himself spills inside once more. 

he'll keep going until they are both sore all over, but that fond smile will never leave his lips.


	6. public [youngjae/yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like often youngjae is presented as some kind of pure virgin who doesn’t understand what a dick is partially meant for and that irritates me so much that i just make him into a shameless pervert with an exhibitionist kink in every fic i write,, choi youngjae if you ever see this (which you won’t) i’m sorry

youngjae has a habit of taking him in the most inconvenient places. 

yugyeom whimpers, the sound broken and small-sounding but still managing to echo through the stall. "shh, baby," youngjae whispers in his ear, fingers trailing over the curve of yugyeom's hips to hold him still as he squirms against the wall. "you've gotta keep quiet, yugyeom-ah." yugyeom would argue, but he knows better. it's not the slapping of their bodies together that's dangerous, but yugyeom's voice, distinct and whiny, that could spell trouble.

it's risky. anyone could walk into the club's bathroom right now, but neither of them quite care, because despite his facade of innocence, youngjae lacks shame and yugyeom finds himself addicted to the thrill. but hearing the group's maknae getting speared on his hyung's dick isn't exaclty something good for anyone involved, and so yugyeom clamps his teeth down in his lips, hard. "good boy," youngjae murmurs in his ear, cock dragging over his prostate in a deliberate move that has an inaudible whine falling from yugyeom's pretty lips. 

this isn't the first time they've done something like this. it's rare, but youngjae gets riled up at the roll of yugyeom's hips and the lace choker around his neck and sometimes he finds himself on his knees, getting his throat fucked through a glory hole in a messy attempt at roleplay that has his cheeks burning and legs sore. this development is new, a birthday gift, youngjae has said as he worked yugyeom open with spit-covered fingers. it's fucked up, a little, that the rush has yugyeom so eager to spread his legs wide for his hyung.

there's worry for a split second, but it's lost to the ecstasy thrumming through his veins. youngjae's hips roll steadily, cock so thick it fills yugyeom full as his own lies heavy between his thighs. his hands are bruising yugyeom's pale skin and he's whispering in yugyeom's ear of every little thing he wants to do, dirty words that oppose his supposedly pure nature. yugyeom's intoxicated by it all.

youngjae always manages to take him over.

 


End file.
